


Ancient

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is not Human, God of Death, Gods, Hurt Gavin Reed, Love at First Sight, M/M, Resurrection, Sharing a soul, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Top Gavin Reed, did I mention Fast Burn?, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: He was ancient.Old as time itself and the hollow feeling inside his chest grew with each year that passed.OrHow Gavin found Connor after centuries of looking for the missing piece inside of him
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story after a drawing session a few weeks ago. At first I wasn't sure if it was worth being posted but I thought someone out there might like it, so...
> 
> I posted a sketch that later inspired me to write this story, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912324/chapters/49713527)

He was ancient. 

Old as time itself

At least he thought he was, time was something immeasurable for him, civilization came and went, and unfortunately so did also loved ones. 

When he made his first steps on solid ground, it felt barren and empty. He kept wandering the lands, always watching until he met other beings like himself. They called each other siblings and family, but something else was missing inside of him. 

Unable to fill the void, he continued his search. Always in mind that there had to be something, someone out there. 

He never knew what it was, and the feeling of hollowness inside him was suffocating at times, and maddening to the point where he just wanted everything to end, at worst. 

Even the periods when he and others of his kind were prayed, and worshiped upon wasn't enough. 

Now the humans have forgotten that beings like him really existed. Once, they prayed at him, now they would cower in fear and in denial if he would walk the earth in his true form, or shoot at him.

Not that he was overly worried about that.

Because in the end it didn't matter, this human form in which he walked the earth had to abide the laws of life. His body grew older with each passing day and he could die by wounds like any other human. 

The only differences was that he never ceased to exist, he would take a new appearance, and start anew. 

It wasn't always like this, but the more centuries went by, the more observant the mankind became. 

They realized if he didn't get older like the rest of them, or didn't die by wounds, or illnesses, so he relented. Being accused of witchcraft once in his existence was more than enough, thank you very much. 

He let whatever body he chose for himself grew older until he had to went on to the next one, or he just traveled to other countries, or simply chose not to take any body at all. 

He let himself drift with time, until he had enough of the loneliness, and decided he would rather life among mankind again than to stay on his own. 

Then something new entered the world. 

At first he was confused, they looked human, but they weren't. And him, being a God of Death, frightened the idea of living things walking the earth without a soul. 

Could he be obsolete or even die if there weren't any humans left to gather souls from? What worth did he have if there wasn't anything for him to do? 

Androids, built to assist and work for humans didn't have a mind on their own, at least for a while, as he later found out.

  
Now, in the form of a human male in his thirties, working as a detective under the name of Gavin Reed, there was nothing he could but watch and wait.

War wasn't something he would start, if something new was to come he had to life with, and alongside it, but it didn't mean he had to like it. 

Growling under his breath, he felt his core shift under the human's skin when an android entered the precinct. To urge to either leave or let that plastic thing disappear in some kind of accident was overwhelmingly strong this time. 

To his great surprise, Hank Anderson entered the office not long after and the older man spoke to the android in a tone that wasn't as hostile as Gavin remembered. This was definitely something new because Anderson had his own reasons for hating androids, and everyone who worked at the DPD knew it.

Sometimes Gavin hated the role or job he was forced to do, especially the day of the accident involving Hank Anderson and his son. Knowing that the six-year-old boy was dead before even Hank knew it... He shuddered, just remembering that day made his skin crawl, or Hank's downward spiral of self-loathing, alcohol, and the constant tries to end his own life. 

Gavin himself had seen it, hidden in the shadows of Anderson's house, he watched as the older man played with a gun. 

He knew it wasn't Hank's time to go yet, and despite his own morals as well as his own vow not to interfere in the lives and deaths of humans, he couldn't help himself but do so nonetheless. 

A whispered word let the drunk man pass out before the next shot could have ended his life. Gavin was not always able to impose his will on humans, but Hank was intoxicated to the point where it was easy. 

It was against Gavin's own rules, but something inside his mind kept whispering that Hank Anderson needed to live. So he kept watching the older man as good as he could. 

A few days after the first sight of the new android, working as a detective, Gavin found himself in company of Tina Chen, a friend of his, if someone could call it that. 

Gavin, in this, or any other form, rarely built friendships with others. The feeling of loss when their lives came to an end always hit him hard. But if there was one stubborn person in this world, it was Tina Chen. She never backed down when he tried to push her away, and slowly managed to befriend him. 

Gavin already dreaded the day she would die and there was nothing he could do against it, except to guide her one last time when her time came. 

  
As they stood in the break room talking to each other, the android which called itself Connor walked in causing Gavin's hairs to stand up all over his body. 

With his grey-green eyes he mustered the artificial human up and down as if to look for something that wasn't there. 

Stepping away from the table, he felt Tina eyes on him, but chose to ignore her, too strong was the pull from the android in the room. He walked towards it, asking what kind of model it was. The voice of the brown-eyed RK800 was like a drug. Filling him up, and he hated it. 

Hated the fact that something soulless could possibly be the one thing he had been looking for for centuries. 

Before he knew it, his arm moved and connected with the android's middle, causing it to slump down to its knees. For one single second he thought he had fucked up, with Tina in the room watching everything, he didn't think about how much force he had packed into his punch. 

To his relief, she didn't seem to have noticed, and Gavin couldn't help, but to push his index finger against the android's temple. He almost stopped short. 

There was something not really palpable, but still there nonetheless. Something right inside the android's core, shimmering like a soul and yet there wasn't. Instead of letting his finger linger for a while longer, seeking out what it was, he pushed the android's head away, and chose to leave.

The next time Gavin saw the android, he tried to ignore its existence and the feeling it managed to create by just standing near each other, making his heart stutter like crazy inside his chest cavity. He suppressed a heavy growl. 

The only option was to escape as quickly as possible, he pushed past the android, colliding with its shoulder on his way to the street. 

Gavin started to draw into himself, debating whether it was time to leave Detroit behind and just go, but he couldn't. At first, he told himself it was his friendship with Tina or the life he had built in Detroit that kept him from leaving. But deep inside his mind he knew it wasn't that, it was Connor who made him stay, despite the need to get away from it at the same time. 

Then after that, he followed Connor, but only after he saw Hank punch Perkins in the face. What a spectacular sight it was, almost worth everything that followed after. He stopped Connor right before he was about to enter the evidence room, the air around them grew tense to the point where Gavin thought he could cut through it. 

And it didn't help that Connor chose to reply to Gavin's word with that he would miss their 'bromance'; those words were unexpected, and managed to rekindle the feelings he tried so hard to suppress tenfold.

Once again, Gavin chose to just leave, the constant whispered words of, Go...Go...Go...that kept repeating themselves since he entered the hallway to confront Connor grew until he left building. Where it was only a humming sound that seemed to fill the air around him. 

Something was coming, he could feel it. Without thinking, he called Tina and told her to go home and stay there, no matter what Fowler said, even if she had to lie to their Captain.

Of course she asked him why, but Gavin really couldn't explain it to her, other than a heavy gut feeling that something was to go down in a few hours.

She believed him, told him that his gut feeling never were wrong, though, she would only stay at home if he did the same. After promising her to do the same, he walked home. 

Thirty minutes of thinking to himself, and he still wasn't sure what was about to happen. And how Connor had always managed to get under the skin like no one had ever done before.

  
On television he watched the revolution unfolding until the androids were declared alive and had every right to live like humans. Gavin let out a sigh, dropping his head back into the cushions, he watched the lights from outside flicker over the ceiling. 

His hands buried into the soft fur of his cat Monifa, or just Mo. She purred heavily, absolutely content with her place on his lap and the attention she got. 

So, was that it? He had felt the air shifting around him as he watched Connor leading an army of deviants out to the streets. 

Another sigh left him, thinking about all this shouldn't matter that much. He would learn to live with them or leave, but he didn't want to go. At least not yet. 

Slipping further down to snuggle against the cushions surrounding him, and his cat resting on his stomach, he fell into restful sleep. 

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

Days later everything had settled somewhat. Androids where being freed from everywhere now, and at the same time crimes against androids where at a new high. Every officer worked overtime. 

Even Hank and Connor. 

Hank, for his part, looked better with each passing day and Gavin felt grateful for it. The urge to linger hidden among the shadows inside Anderson's home had ceased since the android lived there. 

And Connor? Connor was suddenly not something Gavin could call _'it'_ anymore. Far from it, the android was like a magnet, that kept pulling at him no matter how hard he tried to fight it. 

Or was Gavin the moth and Connor the flame? 

Gavin wasn't sure, but he was certain about one thing, he slowly but steadily fell in love.

He glanced over to Connor yet again, he just couldn't help it. The desire to do so was unreasonable, he felt unable to fight against it any longer. The android, of course, had noticed that Gavin's eyes would fix on him every now and then, and winked back in return.

Hell, even Hank had noticed how they stared at each other, and at some point the older man snorted under his breath and murmured quietly that they should just get a room. In return, hot blood flowed unbidden to Gavin's face, tuning everything nice bright shade of red. 

  
It went like this for weeks until Fowler also had enough and simply paired Gavin and Connor to work together while Anderson had a week off. 

They worked with each other seamlessly, despite the awkwardness between the two of them, which seemed to grow with each hour that went by. 

Gavin Reed wasn't human, he was something resembling a God; yet he felt so vulnerable and breakable beside Connor. Even though he would have been able to crush the plastic shell hosing the thing he started to fall in love with in an instant. 

With just the thought of harming Connor, his heart lurched painfully inside his chest, and Gavin let out a wince before jumping up from his chair in front of his desk to storm outside. 

Without paying attention to the cold heavy rain, soaking him to the skin, Gavin made his way to his car. He leaned heavily against the sturdy metal, breathing deeply but too quickly as he tried to calm down from all these overwhelming emotions. 

  
"Detective Reed?!" Connor called out while running towards him. 

The android came to a sudden stop right in front of him, LED turning red and face pulled to a worried frown. Gavin took all this in, as well as the raindrops that landed on pale synthetic skin. Grey-green eyes followed the wet trails they left behind after sliding down, he wanted to chase these drops of water with his fingertips, feeling Connor's skin yield under his fingers. 

Connor was looking back at him, warm brown eyes wide open, lips slightly parted, wet skin glistening from the different light sources around them. 

It was one of the most beautiful things he ever had the chance to set his eyes on. Not even golden palaces or statues built for him centuries ago could be compared to this moment. 

"Detective Reed?" Connor asked again in low, but worried tone, which drew him back to the present. 

"Hmmm, Yes?" Gavin couldn't avert his eyes as he replied, he kept staring at the android before him, heart racing. 

"Detective Reed... Gavin. You have to get out of the rain. Your body temperature is dangerously low." Connor raised one of his hands to tug at one of Gavin's. The man swallowed heavily in response, but realized that Connor was right, his temperature was too low.   
Damn. 

Once again he felt Connor tug at his hand, this time Gavin gave in and followed with the motion. Before he knew it, he sat in the back of his self-driving car with Connor beside him. 

He started to shake; muscles trembling in an attempt to warm him up. He cursed inside his mind for not noticing his own bodily needs while staring at Connor, and he was paying the price for it now. 

Confusion clouded his bodies' senses and he started to slide to the side, nearly banging his head against the window if not for Connor, who reached out to steady him. 

The movements around him told Gavin that the car was moving, but he was also being moved. Warmth suddenly spread around him. Bewildered, he shook his head to clear the fog pressing on his mind and saw that Connor had moved him around. Now a set of arms was wrapped tightly around Gavin, pressing him against the androids chest. 

And Gavin let it happen, too tired to fight the desire to be near the android, and tried to get even closer.

"Connor," Gavin murmured against the android neck, "Where are we going?" 

The sound of the rain hitting the windows of the car was almost enough to drown out his question. Gavin's voice sounded weak, and if the man hadn't been pressed so close to the other, he would have seen how the worry intensified in the brown eyes of the android. 

"I decided to bring you to your house. You need to get out of your wet clothes as fast as possible and due to me being wet as well, I'm unable to keep you warm. I'm sorry, Detective Reed." whispered Connor against his ear, squeezing them further together. 

Breathing in the smell Connor always seemed to carry he frowned to himself, why was he apologizing?

"Con, just call me Gavin and there is nothing for you to be sorry for." 

Blue dusted the android's cheeks the moment Gavin called him 'Con', and before either of them could utter another word, they arrived at Gavin's house. 

With frozen and weak limbs, Gavin was practically carried inside, where the android didn't hesitate to undress him after Gavin told him where to find the bedroom. First the jacket and shoes, then he ordered Gavin to do the rest and put on a dry shirt and boxers. 

The man did it, and since his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated, it took some time. After that, he slipped underneath the covers but was unable to warm himself up. He trembled, his teeth chattered, and the sudden feeling of tiredness overwhelmed him and his eyes slipped shut. 

Movement jerked him awake only a few minutes later, he turned slightly and saw Connor, as the android slipped on the bed beside him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I've made you some tea and a water bottle." Gavin could feel to heat against his stomach now and he grabbed at it. It wasn't as hot as he first thought, his skin was just so damn cold.

The man turned again to look at the android on the bed behind him and nearly choked on his own spit when he saw that Connor was wearing one of his shirt and boxers. The android saw Gavin's gaze on his body and blushed into a deep indigo-blue. "My clothes were wet, too. I hope you don't mind? Oh and I fed your cat. She is very sweet, what's her name?" 

For a moment Gavin didn't know if he should kiss Connor right away for feeding his cat, calling her sweet or wearing his clothes and he choose to answer instead, "Her name is Monifa, but I just call her Mo."

He turned fully now, or at least attempted to, his arms and legs felt heavy, he hated it. Letting out a growl under his breath he tried again. Now, with his front facing Connor, Gavin could see that the android was resting on the covers instead of underneath them. 

"C'mon, Connor. I'm cold." Gavin said without really thinking about his words before tugging at the blanket to let the android know what Gavin wanted. Brown eyes stared at him questioningly and the man could have hit himself and added with a tired voice, "Of course only if you want to." 

Conner began to move around, sliding his body underneath the covers alongside Gavin's while the man moved closer. Drawn yet again towards the android and the warmth he radiated. 

The android wrapped his arms around Gavin, who in turn pressed against the warm chest in front of him as he pushed his face against Connor's neck. 

"Is this okay?" whispered Connor against his hair and Gavin nodded in response, too tired to answer verbally. The man closed his eyes, savoring the feeling to finally be able to be near the android. As sleep took ahold of him, he could hear Connor starting to hum a melody he had never heard before, moments later, he fell asleep.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

When he opened his eyes hours later, the first rays of sun had already found their way through the curtains, drawing beautiful patterns on the android's skin. He looked up at the peaceful face in front of him and raised a hand to slide a finger over Connor's cheek. His skin felt like silk, so absolutely wonderful Gavin never wanted to stop. 

Brown eyes fluttered open only to gaze back at him. Heat started to build up between them and before Gavin knew it, both of them started to touch each other. 

Gavin never had the urge to connect with other humans like this, much less androids, yet here he was, sliding his hands over Connor's arm, relishing the feeling of it. 

"What is this, Gavin? You occupy almost all my thoughts. You cause my systems to malfunction. Always you...Why?" whispered Connor against Gavin's lips.   
So, the android wasn't the only one to feel that way? 

"I don't know, Connor. Believe me, it's a question that has been on my mind for weeks because I feel the same way. The easiest way for me to describe what I feel towards you is love..." Gavin closed his eyes briefly before looking back into those stunning brown eyes once again, "I love you Connor."

  
The world seemed to stop around them and Gavin's breathe stuttered inside his lungs. The kiss that Connor suddenly pressed against his mouth was all the answer Gavin needed. Everything slipped into place now. For the first time in his existence the feeling of hollowness disappeared, he felt whole and more alive than ever before. 

Everything was more vibrant, every touch like a drug. 

They kissed each other for what felt like hours, pouring their love for each other into every touch, caress and kiss. 

They panted against each other's lips while both of them wore the biggest smile they could manage. 

This moment, Gavin thought to himself, was perfect. He never wanted it to end. 

Connor moved away from Gavin with a sigh, "Gavin, we have to get up or we will be too late for work." 

An overly dramatic moan left his mouth before he too moved to get ready for work. 

Gavin, freshly shower and clothed, entered the kitchen, and was immediately greeted by Mo, who eagerly sat next to the food bowl, waiting to be fed. 

Gavin let out a snort as Connor cooed at his cat. She already had the android wrapped around her paws. 

Once they arrived at the precinct, a whispered 'finally' carried after Gavin, who looked back and saw Tina smile slightly back at him. 

Was it so obvious that Connor and him finally talked and confessed their feelings for each other? 

Gavin sat down at his desk and watched as Connor walked over to his own and greet Hank, who in turn started to speak to the android quite upset. If Gavin truly wanted to, he could have listened to whatever they were speaking about, but he didn't dare. He's done this before and it was an experience he didn't want to repeat because sometimes it was better not to know what others had to say. 

Hank looked at Gavin, then back to Connor and back before starting to frantically move his hand. Connor just smiled in response and the older man sighed in defeat, nodded, smiled warmly back at Connor and returned to work. 

Hours later, Gavin was focused on his own paperwork of his latest case when suddenly the feeling of sadness overwhelmed him. A frown started to build between his eyebrows in irritation and he stopped in his movement to closed his eyes. 

What now? He thought for a moment just to open his eyes with the realization that, yes, he had Connor now. He had filled the emptiness inside of himself that has plagued him for so long. 

But what of Connor? Theoretically the android would outlive any human being, meaning Gavin Reed, too. Connor would live longer than the body he resided in. 

Gavin would be the one to leave Connor behind if he died. A thought that created a new kind of pain right after the last one was healed. 

The sudden feeling of dizziness nearly tipped him out of his chair but two strong hands held him in place. It weren't neither Connor's nor Hank's. He tried to blink away the foggy veil over his eyes. 

"Reed?" the deep voice of Jeffrey Fowler penetrated through the fog. It was the Captain who had prevented Gavin from planting face first to the ground. 

"Detective," Fowler demanded, "are you alright?" the squeeze from one of those hands on Gavin's shoulder was a request for the detective to speak up. 

"Yes, sorry. I'm dizzy," Gavin replied as fast as possible and saw that Connor was also standing in front of him now.

"Detective Reed thought it was a good idea to stand in the rain to the point hypothermia was about to set in," the android informed Captain Fowler, who in turn pinched his nose and groaned before something that sounded like 'children, the lot of you' followed.

"Alright then. Connor, please take Detective Reed home. Make sure he doesn't die, or do something overly stupid. I expect both of you back in three days." growled Fowler before he turned to leave. 

Maybe he was getting sick? He didn't do himself any favors standing in the cold rain, even if it had been worth it in the end.   
Connor helped him up and after a few words with Hank, which Gavin ignored, they went outside. The fresh air finally cleared the fog and Gavin breathed in slow and deep. 

"Connor, can we walk home? The fresh air helps with the dizziness and it's only a thirty minute walk." asked Gavin. 

Connor considered it for a moment and nodded, "Okay, but as soon as your health gets worse, I'll call for a cab."

Gavin could live with this, he entwined his fingers with Connor's and started walking. The air was crisp and the sky cloudless. Perfect to walk the few meters to his home. 

Their home?  
Was it Connor's home too? After just a day? Was the confession that they loved each other enough? 

As if the android had been able to hear his thoughts he paused mid-step to look at him, "I know I didn't answer you verbally this morning, but I too, love you." 

Connor smiled, creating small dimples at each side of his face and Gavin raised his hands to cup Connor's face before pressing a kiss against soft, warm lips. The android kissed back eagerly and suddenly Gavin couldn't wait to get home. 

He stepped back to take the android's hand inside his own again.   
On the last few hundred meters before arriving home, Gavin felt a something call for him. 

It was hypnotic, he knew the feeling, someone just died. Gavin let go of the android's hand, who stood beside him with confusion on his face. 

The man ignored him, walking to the dark alleyway without regard to Connor calling after him. 

"Gavin... Detective!!!" Connor's practically screamed at him as he gripped at his upper arm to keep him from moving further. 

Startled, Gavin looked at the android beside him, who in turn had his view set on something different. Gavin followed with his eyes. 

A male android with dirty blond hair and torn clothes stood a few meters in front of them, its LED was a dead giveaway when it changed from yellow to red. A dead woman lay on the floor in front of him, blood collecting under her head like a red halo.

The unknown android in front of Gavin was his priority for now and he drew his gun while he saw from the edge of his vision as Connor did the same. 

After that everything went too quickly. The Android rushed towards them, fast and deadly in his approach. Gavin pointed his gun at the approaching android, calling out to stop moving or they would be forced to shoot. Of course he didn't listen and Gavin took the first shot. 

The android dodged, getting closer to them, and the detective let out a curse when he realized that their attacker was aiming for Connor first. With his heart beating faster now, he raised his gun again.  


Connor too, had tried to get a shot in. To stop the other android from reaching them. He missed and started to walk forwards.   
Suddenly, without warning, the android changed his way midstride and was standing right in front of Gavin, ripping the gun out of his hand before the detective had the chance to react.

He could hear Connor screaming in the background and before he could move further away the fist of the android slammed against him. Gavin managed to yell out in pain as he was slammed against the wall forcefully, feeling bones shift and break underneath his skin. Another hit followed a second later, effectively breaking his neck.   


Gavin's body slid down to the ground like a rag doll. 

It always was a strange feeling and definitely not one a enjoyed. 

Right then, he was in two places at once, inside his now dead body and outside, where he could look down on himself, unseen by anyone.

Still, he could feel and see how his heart stopped, organs cease their functions, even his blood seemed to vanish from his face immediately after, turning him pale. 

A shout and the sound of a gun being fired yet again made him look up from where he stood. Connor tried to shoot the now retreating android, took a few steps after him, but didn't follow further as he watched their attacker disappear from sight. 

Unimaginable sadness swallowed his disembodied form as he watched Connor crumble into himself. The android raced forwards to gather Gavin against his chest. The part of him still residing inside the lifeless body felt the warmth of the android's skin, he felt the arms as they pressed against him, shaking him, as if he were only sleeping and could be woken up in this way.

Connor's movements grew frantic and he called out, "Gavin? GAVIN?!! No... NO. NO!!! Please, no. Wake up! Please. I love you. You aren't allowed to leave me...please...." Connor wailed and sobbed against the man who lay slack in his arms. 

Gavin's face was emotionless, his once grey-green eyes now seemed to be devoid of all colors as they gazed sightlessly past the android's shoulders to the sky. 

Connor continued to sob violently as he pressed his face against Gavin's hair, pleading and begging for the human to come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and maybe you could let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that I love you guys? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments, at the moment everything is a little hectic and very exhausting, but your nice words keep cheering me up. So thank you once more!!
> 
> I hope you like the seceond part. 
> 
> PS. Does anyone of you know the book or the movie 'Stardust' ? I thought it would be interesting to read such a story, Gavin in the role of Tristan Thorn and Connor or RK900 as the fallen star. Maybe one of you would like to take up this idea and write something nice? I would really like to read something like this :)

The world kept turning, moving further through the orbit without regard to the losses and begging of others who felt as if their world had ceased to exist. He himself had seen how grief took over humans, saw them begging, pleading, and raging of the unfairness of it all. 

And it shouldn't bother him anymore, he was supposed to be unaffected by all of this, nevertheless it broke his heart to see Connor so utterly broken. 

Because this time was so different, now someone was begging for _him_ to come back, and not just anyone, but someone he loves with his whole heart. 

Bitterness spread through his incorporated self and he asked himself _'Why?'_

Why him? Why now? Who could he beg and plead to? Who would hear him if he were to ask to be spared from such a cruel fate, to be spared from seeing Connor kneeling on the cold, hard concrete while devastation ate away at him. 

They had just found each other and all of this was over...before it could be more than a few kisses and words? 

He refused to accept it, he didn't want to accept it!!! They needed more time with each other, and he would take it. 

Years ago he had sworn to abide the laws of life, but he couldn't do it now. 

Not with Connor being so utterly heartbroken. 

For a brief moment he let his senses spread out, looking for anyone who might be watching them, much to his relieve, there were no possible witnesses to what was about to happen. 

One moment he looked down at Connor and in the next he let himself slide fully into the empty shell of his broken, dead body, and what only took seconds, felt like an eternity for him. 

Everything inside the body was utterly still. The heart rested unmoving under his thorax, lungs were devoid of fresh oxygen, cells that had started to die the second his neck was broken. 

The pain that was going to follow, and invade his being was dreaded, yet he would welcome it like an old friend if it meant to be able to hold Connor in his arms just once more. 

Slowly he started to heal the most important things, starting with the broken bones in his neck and side, followed with by nerves and ligaments that were damaged and torn. 

After everything was in order, he restarted his heart and the rest of his organs until air filled Gavin's lungs as he carefully breathed in. As soon as the oxygen arrived in his brain, pain cursed through him, setting every single nerve on fire. Gavin barely managed not to scream or move suddenly, it was almost unbearable. 

The crying android hadn't realized what was happening, he was still holding Gavin tightly against him, rocking slowly back and forth while occasionally muttering against the man's hair. 

Gavin started to move slowly, hoping not to startle the android. Carefully, he raised one arm until his still numb, cold fingers could caress over Connors' soft hair before moving down to cup one side of the android's face. 

Connor stopped crying and his body grew rigid. "Gavin?" he whispered the man's name in disbelief, moving his head away to get a better view. Brown eyes were blue rimmed, with small blue spots that littered the android's face, all of this were indications of the heavy crying he just did. 

Gavin didn't know what to say, he just leaned against Connor's chest with the android's arms still wrapped around his back, trying to stay calm.

"What? How? You were...I- I don't understand." Gavin could practically see Connor's stress levels rise, which caused his own heart to beat faster in a panicking pattern. 

What if Connor destroyed himself?

Fuck. 

He hadn't thought about the possibility of such an event. 

"Shit, Connor. Please, calm down. Please. I can explain everything to you. Don't you dare to let your stress levels rise to the point of self destruction." Gavin's hands enclosed Connor's face, pressing their foreheads together. He could feel the android trembling under his hands and he started to caress his thumbs over the arch of Connor's cheekbones in an attempt to calm the android. 

In the background the sounds of sirens filled the air, someone must have heard the gunshots and called the police. 

"Connor, are you listening?" Gavin asked, his voice wobbling slightly, even after he felt Connor nodding slowly against him. "I promise I will explain everything to you. Please, I love you so much, give me the chance to explain everything to you, at home. Please...," he started to beg. 

Conner, who didn't answer at first, whispered a quiet 'Yes' after a few moments of silence. 

Officers approached them not a few seconds later and Gavin explained them that they had surprised an android who had apparently killed the woman a few meters farther down the alley and that the android attacked and managed to overwhelm them before fleeing.

Connor, who had gathered himself for the time being, stood beside Gavin and confirmed what had happened. After a few more questions, and after Gavin asked the other detectives to take over the case and look for the missing suspect, they were released and taken home.

  
As soon as Gavin had closed the front door behind them he steered Connor to sit down on the couch where Gavin let himself slump down too, keeping a small distance to each other, although he wanted to reach out to hold the android against him. 

"Gavin," Connor said after a few minutes of silence, his voice cracking in the middle, "You did die...didn't you?" 

"Yes, I- I did. I will try to explain everything as good as possible, and if you decide to leave after...you're free to do so," as Gavin said those words, he prayed that Connor wouldn't leave and inhaled deeply to calm his frazzled nerves. 

"First of all, I'm not really human. I'm what you may call a God of Death, most commonly known as Anubis, but I had many, many names in my lifetime, and even more lives I've lived." the man explained. Nervousness ate away at his inside when he saw how Connor's eyes widen in disbelief and Gavin bit his lips until they almost started to bleed. 

He looked to the ground, remembering how he had only once told another human what he really was, it had ended in disaster. He had never seen the man again, however, he hadn't dared to look for him either. 

A warm hand enclosed his slightly trembling one, squeezing softly to get his attention, and Gavin looked up to the android, who had scooted closer to him until their thighs almost touched. Connor, with his head tipped to the side slightly, asked Gavin quietly to continue. 

Gavin entangled his fingers with Connor's, feeling the soft, warm skin against his, started to talk slowly. He explaining how he roamed the earth for centuries now, and what he did throughout his life. How he started to change his appearances every few years when people got suspicious; after he died of old age, or in a different way. But when he died a few hours ago, he decided he would rather stay with Connor, than to leave everyone behind. 

Sometimes, Connor would stop Gavin to ask questions and he would answer everything to his best capabilities. When he was finished hours later, Connor's LED swirled from blue, to yellow, to red and back again. 

For minutes the android seemed to process all the information that Gavin had given him and the man prepared himself for the worst, he was sure Connor was going to leave. The more time went by in suffocating silence, the more his heart felt like it would crumble into itself and slowly die, for a second time in one day. 

Just as he was about to stand up to make it easier for both of them, the android's fingers, still entwined with his own, didn't let go. Instead they tightened their grasp and Gavin was pulled down until he rested closely against Connors' side. He frowned at Gavin, brown eyes fixed on a spot on the detective's neck, he reached out to touch the tender skin, making Gavin wince.

He may have healed all the bones, nerves and everything that was important, but not all the bruises that littered his body from the impact against the wall. They all seemed to be irrelevant at the time, so he didn't bother to heal them. 

"Why are you still hurt? Are you hurt somewhere else?...I didn't protect you. I'm sorry-" Gavin could hear the agitation slowly raising in Connor's voice, and quickly stopped him from speaking further by leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "Stop right there. Don't you dare to blame yourself for shit like this. You tried to stop the android, and if it really came down to it, I could have clobbered that thing through a wall in a heartbeat, but I never know who might be watching, so I have to be careful."

Gavin felt Connor's warm breath against his lips and skin, relishing the sensation like it was the first time feeling all of this, "I'm truly sorry for scaring you today, Con. I'm sorry that I will be unable to promise you to never get hurt or die, because if something like today happens again, and someone besides you witness me dying, I have no other choice than to wait for another body to be born, or recreate one of my own. The only thing I can promise you is that I will always be there. I will always find you again wherever you are, but I will also understand if you choose to leave...l-" 

Gavin choked out the last sentence, the thought of Connor leaving hurt him more than every single painful moment he ever went through in all of his existence. 

Connor shook his head energetic, "Gavin...You are alive. I felt like I was dying when I held you in my arms! Do you really think I would leave after I got a second chance to be with the man I've fallen for?" whispered Connor, his voice trembling, while brown eyes clouded over with tears.

This time it was Gavin who tugged at the android's hand and the android followed Gavin to the bedroom were his cat launched on the covers deeply asleep. Gavin let out a chuckle, before repeatedly poking her gently in the side until she was annoyed to the point where she just left on her own. 

He closed the door and turned to the android, who kept watching him intensely. Something in those brown eyes had shifted, they still held the same love for Gavin but still, something was different. It was now more intense than ever before. 

Gavin stood in front of the android as he began to take off his own jacket and shirt. He watched Connor closely, saw how his eyes dilated, eating away the brown color surrounding the pupil until everything seemed to be black. 

The detective sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, motioning for Connor to follow him. Now it was the android's decision to either go or stay, though, Connor didn't hesitate. He took off his jacket and shirt and sat on Gavin's lap within seconds, immediately pressing kisses against each other. 

Gavin's hands steadied Connor by gripping his hips, both of them moaned heatedly against each other's lips as they pressed their bodies against each other. 

"Con, what do you want...What do you need? Tell me," Gavin managed to groan out while Connor started to suck eagerly at his neck, mindful of the bruises already lingering there. 

"I want you. I want you in me, please." Gavin's lover moaned out loud and Gavin could only nod. He slowly got rid of the rest of their clothes before moving them around gently.

He looked down at the naked body of the android on his bed. Conner, with his disheveled brown hair, pale skin dotted with freckles from shoulders to his ankles. Endlessly long legs, and a bluish like blush that dusted more, and more skin the longer Gavin stared down. 

Fuck. Gavin could stare down at his sprawled out lover for the rest of eternity and never get enough. "You are so damn beautiful, Con. You've no idea what you're doing to me" Gavin moved forwards, his hands gliding over the insides of Connor's legs while he mouthed at parts of it at the same time, sucking at the flesh, feeling how the skin receded in patches right under his lips. 

The moans and small cries that followed were music to Gavin's ears and he kept nibbling on the flesh, working his way slowly up until he reached the hip bones where he pressing one last kiss against it before he focused his gaze on the android's leaking cock and he licked along the underside of it, were the vein would have been before taking him into is mouth.

Connor let out a static filled outcry and without thinking about it he bucked his hips upwards at Gavin's sudden attention. The grey-green eyed man hummed around the hot length that was in his mouth now while he let it glide over his tongue. Gavin knew he drove Connor crazy, still, he sucked on the android's cock, taking him deeper down his throat. 

It didn't take long until a hand found its way to Gavin's hair where it tugged relentlessly until the man gave in and moved up. Gavin hovered over Connor, their lips inches apart, pressing his hard cock against Connor's, making his lover arch against him with loud whine. 

"Gavin, please I need you now. No teasing, I can't handle teasing. Not now." Connor said in a seriously sounding voice that made Gavin swallow sadly. He could only guess of course, but he thought he knew why his lover behaved like this. Not long ago, the Android had held Gavin's dead and lifeless body in his arms, and now the urge to make sure Gavin was alive, the desire to feel him in every possible way, dominated Connor's mind. 

There was an urgency in their next movements and Gavin groaned as he felt Connor's hand closing over his erection, slowly pumping up and down until he was guided inside of Connor. He wanted to stop the android, he needed to prepare his lover, just the thought of hurting him tore at his heart. In the end, however, he could only suppress a scream as tight, wet heat slowly engulfed his length. 

Panting, Gavin let one hands wander down to where his cock slowly impaled the android, feeling wetness leaking out. 

His brain froze; Self lubricating androids? What the ever loving... 

Suddenly Connor pushed down, taking Gavin fully into himself, causing both to moan loudly and the android effectively distracting the man of his previous thoughts. Gavin felt himself, _his very core_ , shift beneath his skin, and words that spoke of his love for Connor, in a language long forgotten by mankind, slipped over his lips.

He slowly started to move in and out of the vice grip around him, their heated skin slide against each other until Connor started to tremble underneath him. He grasped his lover's knees to push them up, causing him to slide even deeper into the hot body underneath his own. 

Gavin moved faster now, skin slapping against skin while Connor's hands dug almost painfully against his back, leaving crescent moon like shapes behind. It didn't take long before the android was an incoherently babbling , moaning and sobbing mess, nevertheless, Gavin fucked into him relentlessly. 

"Uhh fuck. I love you so much, Connor." Gavin moaned against Connor's skin, it was apparently all that was needed for the android to tightened around him. Letting go of one of Connor's knees, Gavin closed a hand around his lover's cock and Connor cried out as his orgasm hit him, spurting all over his stomach. Gavin came after a few more thrusts, filling the android up with a loud pleasure filled groan. 

He sagged down, laying over Connor's heated body, listening to the excessive humming of the thirium pump. With his lips he traced kisses over the hot skin, making Connor squirm and arch against him. Gavin's length, still buried deep inside his lover, started to harden again and a surprised sound left Connor's mouth, he muttered breathlessly, "Is this a _'You'_ thing?"

Gavin raised his eyebrows in confusion while lifting his head to get a better look at Connor's face. For a few moments they looked at each other, brown eyes dilated and dazed, as well as a slight colored blue flooding his lover's face, "I mean, your stamina is more than average..." stuttered Connor out. 

He understood then what the 'You' thing meant and started to laugh heartily, never in his life had he thought about it this way. Him, a not human being, in a human shell had some perks, he mused. The look on the android's face however was as aroused as ever. 

With Gavin's hands sliding carefully under the android's back, he gently turned them around, never slipping out of the heat that seemed to suck him in. Gavin's back rested against the mattress as Connor sat in his lap, moving his hips back and forth, moaning and arching his back sinfully. 

Their movements started slowly as Gavin's hands traveled upward, feeling the muscles in Connor's thigh move with every motion he did, once his hands reached his lover's hips he pressed his palms against them, watching how the skin slowly receded until it revealed the snow white chassis underneath.

A low inhumane growl worked itself from the depth of Gavin's chest, which caused his lover to moan out in response and their movements grew frantic again. With his feet braced against the bed, Gavin started to lift his hips, pushing against Connor every time he descended down on his cock. 

Just before they reached their peaks Connor let himself slump forwards where he could press his hot face against Gavin's shoulder. With their fingers entwined tightly, holding onto each other as if they were afraid that one of them would suddenly disappear, Gavin felt his orgasm approach, and without thinking he bit deeply into the android's shoulder.

Everything turned white, he could hear himself growling loudly while Connor screamed his name in ecstasy. When Gavin came to himself again Connor had already lifted himself off his lap, but was still partially draped over him. 

His android breathed heavily against his neck, almost too hot, causing Gavin to worry. His hands wandered over the expanse of his lover's back, feeling the heat radiating of his skin, but what made his heart stumble inside his chest was the feeling of small indents on the left side of Connors' shoulder.

He raised his head to take a look at the damage but there wasn't any. The skin had already slipped back over the small holes in the plastic, though, Gavin could still feel them as he let his fingertips glide over them. 

Shit, he had actually bitten through the synthetic skin and chassis. "Connor," Gavin's voice cracked from the overuse he did in the last few minutes, "You feeling good? You are hot to touch and I kinda damaged your shoulder." 

Connor, who seemed on the verge of sleeping, shrugged it away, "I'm alright. It didn't hurt and there are no lasting damages," he responded tiredly, making Gavin smile in process.

He had managed to tire out an android.

Who would have thought? 

Despite the android's protest, the detective moved to gather towels from the bathroom to clean them both up before he slipped back under the covers where he immediately gathered his love against his chest. Connor, half asleep, turned his head slightly so he could press his ear against Gavin's skin, listening to the heart that kept beating steadily. It was not long after and both of them fell into deep sleep, wrapped around each other. 

  
°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

  
Gavin and Connor were living together for weeks now, never straying to long from each other. In the beginning it provided gossip and questioning looks at work, but after a while everything calmed down to little teasing words here and there.

Today was their first day off, both had agreed to stay at home this time, to enjoy the quiet for once. When Gavin woke up in the morning, he was surprised at the absence of his lover next to him. It was not uncommon for Connor to get up earlier, the android didn't need much rest, but after their rather long activity a few hours prior, Gavin had expected his lover to sleep longer this time.

He grumbled under his breath as he slipped out from under the warm covers before looking for his missing android. After just a few steps down the hall, he saw Connor sitting on the couch and Gavin's legs automatically carried him in that direction until he could sit next to the android.

He looked at his boyfriend, who seemed to be deeply in thought when something caught his eyes. 

Startled, he took a second look before he nudged his fingers under Connor's chin in order to turn his head to get a better view. It was almost impossible to discern, but a thin golden shimmer found its way through the brown irises of the android's eyes. 

Gavin's heart started the beat faster inside chest in a mixture of euphoria and surprise, he looked down to the android's pale hands, which rested lightly on his lap and took one of them in his own to inspect Connor's palm. There, only visible for Gavin's sight, gold colored swirls curled and entwined with each other right underneath the skin. 

It was so damn beautiful, and together with the meaning behind them, tears started to built up at the back of Gavin's eyes and he briefly raised Connor's hand to press his lips against the warm skin.

Bewildered by Gavin sudden behavior Connor asked calmly, "Gavin? What is it?" 

Gavin took a deep breath and sorted his thoughts to explain everything to Connor as simply as possible, but first he had to make sure he wasn't wrong with his suspicions.

"Connor, tell me...How do you feel and not just in general, but everything around you? What do you see when you look at me? Look very closely, is something different?" 

After a while of Connor processing and looking back at him, his brown-gold shimmering eyes widen in astonishment. "It's- It's strange? Now that you mention it, it feels like the ground is moving under my feet, despite me standing still. And you-...there is something underneath your skin. Like...you're glowing gold. It's difficult to describe? What does this mean?" 

So it was true, Gavin thought, he never believed in something like this, yet here he was. Connor could feel the earth moving, like he himself could if he focused on it. He could see a part his true form shimmering underneath his skin. Did that mean Connor was able to see the dead too? Hear them?

Was Connor becoming something like Gavin was?

He wasn't sure.

He looked down to the swirls on Connors' skin again, where his eyes followed the slow movements. It was like watching the light of a golden colored sunset being reflected on the surface of water, which was moved in gentle waves by a soft breeze.   


"A very long time ago, whispered words spread amongst my kin. Rumors of soulmates that were able to connect and create bonds with us. I always believed it to be just that; a rumor. I was wrong."

Gavin leaned closer against his lover, "We are bonded to each other. You have a part of my soul inside of you, Connor. I don't know what all of this means and I'm not even sure if you are just an android anymore..." the man stopped at sight of the android's overwhelmed form. Connor stared past Gavin's shoulders to the cat sitting on the ground opposite of them, which in turn stared back at the android like it was some kind of contest between the two.   


"Does that mean I have a soul? Gavin, I don't understand...I- "  


Said man wrapped his arms around the android, drawing him closer against his chest, "Fuck...Con, you had a soul since the day you deviated, and even before that day, there was something that pulled me towards you, and now you have a part of me, too. I can't really tell you what this all mean. As I said, soulmates, or just a bonding like we have now, was just a rumor."   


He pressed a loving kiss against Connor's forehead, feeling his love sigh and sagging further into their embrace before he added, "But whatever the future will bring us, we will be together and we will figure everything out. Just-...I love you for as long as the earth keeps turning, never doubt it."   


"I love you too, Gav." whispered Connor back at him and they sat together in an embrace, thinking about the change in their relationship. After only a few minutes, Connor let out a yawn, seemingly forgetting was the surprise and feeling of uncertainty from a few moments ago as tiredness kept hold of his systems. Gavin moved them around until Connor lay sprawled over him and the man could nuzzle his face into the soft strands of Connor's hair.   


Minutes ticked by, and the detective felt the android's thirium pump beat against his chest in the same tact as his own heart.   


Gavin, with his arms securely wrapped around his soulmates middle, pondered about their future. Both of them would still lose people in their lives that they had started to appreciate and even love, but they would always have each other, and that was more than he had ever hoped for.  


Slowly he felt his eyes drop close, the warmth of Connor's body against him, together with the calm that settled deep inside his being let him fall asleep not too long after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still strange to write smut, I hope I didn't write it too badly.


End file.
